


in love or whatever

by katsuxd



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25831966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katsuxd/pseuds/katsuxd
Summary: Craig let go of tweek, but maybe he should fall in love. or whatever. (another songfic lol!) hope u like itthe song is in love or whatever by future teens, strictly the last part of the song
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	in love or whatever

" _I could be alone forever  
Or maybe fall in love or whatever_"

cold. his hand was cold without the bright ball of sunshine he once called his holding it so tight, tight enough where he thought they would bruise but the purple never surfacing. empty without the slender fingers of his lover to hold onto, a gesture to bring peace to a thunderstorm with no signs of clearance. Craig Tucker, a man who lost everything he had without ever really... having it to begin with. he knew by now, 5 years, he should be over it. should move on, try and find a love that was his, but the blonde kid with the urge to twitch rang in his head at every love song that came whistling through the trees of his mind and the blonde kid who thought the slide would kill him if he wasn't careful snuck around him and held him so tight when it seemed the nights were a little colder. maybe it was the snow on the ground of the same streets he would once walk to get home to his parents before dark, or maybe it was the dull but beaming light of the moon hitting the houses in a way that hid the truths of what they held that made him miss the warm feeling of calling Tweek his own, but he would never know. he never wanted to know, really.

" _Feeling like it's now or never  
I should fall in love or whatever_"

sure, tweek could go see Craig anytime he wanted. he could go up to his door and kiss him like it was the first time all over again, he could go up to his door and tell him all the years the butterflies have taken shelter in his stomach whenever he thought about their hands linked so softly, could tell him that for the last 5 years all he's wanted was for Craig to walk through the doors of his family coffee shop and tell tweek "I love you, honey." and for them to once again be home within each other, but it all felt so dumb to him. it felt dumb that he's held onto to the longing feeling that maybe the years spent faking would create a spark, that maybe it was never really fake, and that the shine in Craig's eyes did mean something. it was dumb. the ghosts in his chest howled at the feeling of what if and buts, the elephant sitting on his chest laughed at him when his thoughts wandered too far reminding him to come back down to earth, that chasing stars was for dreamers who had a shot and not for twitching blonde kids who still can't button their shirts. dreamers. oh, how tweek dreamed.

" _It might help me to forget her  
If I could fall in love or whatever_"

something to forget, or just to ignore for a little is all he needed. something to drive the butterflies out of him and to send the ghosts away for a while, all tweek wanted was to feel like he wasn't held captive by the beating of a lost heart and the stabs of shattered pieces. it was dark outside, darker than the roots growing out of the ground, darker then Craig's hair on a rainy night, no stars shining overhead to guide him home but that was fine for tweek, he wanted to get lost; just for a little. soft footsteps against the pavement, shallow breathing. his eyes fixated on the sound of his footsteps- left, right, left, r- another set of left and right clashed with his own, drawing him out of his world and into the harsh winter reality. blue eyes meeting green for the first time in what felt like millennials. "...hey, tweek." Craig spoke, his voice hoarse and shaky, uncertain if this was real or some fucked up thing his fucked up brain made him imagine. "h-hey, Craig. been.. a while." a reply. holy shit this wasn't some fucked up thing Craig's fucked up brain made him see, this was real. a chance. after trying so hard to forget each other, trying to find something to grasp onto to make the aching less real and make the past some sick joke, here they stood. in front of each other again, finally. planets and stars met with sprouts and sunflowers, interlocking like some intergalactic romance blossoming at the seems of a dream.

" _Don’t want to be alone forever  
I should fall in love or whatever_"

smiling. he was smiling, the brightest smile he's been able to produce in years. his eyes beaming so brightly at the blonde in front of him, "I've missed you, so... so much." Craig spoke. it had been a little over a week since that faithful night brought the two idiots together again, the butterflies returning and the ghosts in tweek's chest silenced. craig's eyes a starry night again, his smile like a comet and his laugh like the sun. in love, that's what this was. years of searching, of faking, of wishing on stars just like the fairytales said. in love. "Craig," tweek started, reaching for Craig's hand ignoring the fluttering in his stomach and the feeling of waterfalls in his veins. "I love you." his voice was strong but quiet, enough to break the stoic facade that had been put up out of fear. hands fitting together like a puzzle piece, soft laughs shared like a secret, like a promise of forever. "I love you too, and I always have, sunshine." a kiss, a hug, two hearts together once more. maybe they didn't have to be alone forever, they fell in love... or whatever.


End file.
